Forum:Ps3 vs 360 dlc
so i saw that ps3 owners will be able to download the collector's armor and guns as well as terminus. personally, as a 360 owner who has had both games, bought all the dlc, etc, etc, if we dont get a download for those things, im gonna be livid. when they were coming out with 2 i wasn't close enough to a gamestop to preorder it and go get it, and thus haven't been able to get these armors. ya know, it's bad enough that they get to see the engine used in 3 before we do, but now they dont even have to preorder or pay an extra 20 to 30 bucks for the best and coolest stuff, they get a bundle pack dlc for 8 bucks and get what we've spent microsoft point after microsoft point to get, probably doubling the cost of the game over the past year. not exactly being fair to your long term fans are we bioware? at least let us buy these extras for a decent price now too, make us a bundle pack to match, and match the price. they have all the things we had a time limit to get or have to pay much more for, the dr pepper promo items that were discontinued on 360, the preorder bonus we had one chance to get, the items from the collector's edition. i dont dissagree that they should get these items, but we should get the same access to them.Wilkisama 18:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i would've been ok never getting the terminus and collector's armors, being that im not goin to pay 80 bucks for the collector's edition only to get an armor when i already have the game, and i cant turn back time to preorder. however, if they're now just something to be lumped in a pack, you bet im gonna flip if i cant have mineWilkisama 18:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :So the fact that you can play the first game and they can't, and the fact that you were able to play ME2 for a year before they could, these things do nothing to mollify you? Sure, it kinda sucks that the PS3 users are getting all this for free, bunched in with their copies. However, my anguish disappears when I play the first game, running around killing things with Wrex, and realize "PS3 users can't do this!" Seriously, we need to keep things in perspective here. Sure, if you only look at this one aspect of it, it seems pretty crappy. But pan out and look at the BIG PICTURE, and we find that, by and large, we Xbox 360 and PC users totally come out on top. SpartHawg948 21:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I do get a little mad that PS3 owners get to get everything for free but when I think about it, I probably don't need the extra items anyway. Sure it'd be nice to use once in awhile but it's not worth it for me. The Collector armour and Terminus armour will be collecting dust since I prefer Kestrel over them. I'm playing on insanity or hardcore difficulty more often so the Blackstorm won't be as useful. I got the Dr. Pepper stuff at the last minute in December before they stopped the promotion. All in all, I won't be using the extra stuff unless they release it on the Cerberus Network. Wink wink. What I am looking forward to is the Genesis comic, which I hope they release for the 360 since I played ME on the PC but I couldn't port over my save to the 360 copy of ME2. Freakium 21:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) to me that fact that i can play mass effect and have from the beginning means one thing, that we've gotten the series this far. personally i think it should've stayed 360 and pc, just like you didnt see god of war 2 and 3 come out on 360. im not saying they shouldn't get the bonuses, im not saying that they shouldn't get them for free to launch the game, what i am saying is that when it goes to sale, it should be available to us as well. without us supporting bioware by buying both games, all the dlc's, etc, etc, the ps3 users wouldn't be getting the game anyways. and if you ask me getting to see the game engine of 3 is more than enough of a "sorry to keep you waiting." what it boils down to is, they dont have to buy a collector's edition for 80 or 90 bucks, they dont have to preorder it, those things that we had limited access to are now meaningless stuff to throw at people, but not the people who have been supporting the series. and some will say "well you had your chance to get it." but anyone whose county didnt have gamestop never did get that chance, so nonamerican 360/pc users are screwed pretty hard by this. all i, and many of them want is to be able to download it the same as them once it goes to paid download. we dont need it for free, we've been buying things from bioware all along, so let us buy it now that they've made it common.Wilkisama 13:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :No, but you did see Ace Combat come from the Playstation to Xbox. I guess you really aren't going to be swayed, which is fine. I don't happen to agree with you, but I can certainly see where you're coming from. I do have to ask that you please mind the language though. We do have a site language policy, so whhile you are free to express your opinion, we ask that you do it in a manner in keeping with site policy. SpartHawg948 20:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that. i swear so much in real life that i didnt notice. i'll keep an eye on it from now on.Wilkisama 20:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) As a PS3 owner, after finishing ME2 and realizing just how great this game is, watching the videos of ME1, the comic just doesn't do it justice, it's more of a tease than anything. And they left out bits like the Thorian, Feros and all the side missions. The only make up we get is having extra content. Being able to play as the Joker in Batman Arkham Asylum while 360 players can't kind of makes up for it. I would also say extra content for Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 makes up for it too, if only the PS3 version wasn't censored with purple fairy dust in place of blood, while the 360 players get Kill Bill style blood flying everywhere. Consider yourselves lucky, PS3 having extra content doesn't do justice for what we missed out on.-- 00:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hear hear. I'm another PS3 newcomer to ME and seriously, I'm considering buying a 360 or upgrading my PC mainly so I can get the full experience the 360/PC players have been getting a full year before us. OK so fair enough it sucks if you guys don't get all the DLC we got included in our version, but, small consolation as this may be, I'd gladly forgo the stuff you're missing out on to have gotten into this fantastic game from the start! Personally, I'm glad I bought a 360 instead of the PS3 when I had to choose, because in general PS3 owners get hosed. The Captain (radio) 09:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC)